Brachydios
|Image = Brachydios Artwork.png |Image px = 230px |Nicknames = Brachy, Bracchi, Bura, Dios |Titles = Crushing Wyvern |Romaji = Burakidiosu |JPN Name = ブラキディオス |JPN Title = 砕竜 |First EN = MH3U |First JPN = MH3G |Latest = MH4 |Generation = Third }} Brachydios is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It is a deep indigo in colour, with a shiny, armored hide covered in many plates and ridges. Unlike all other Brute Wyverns, Brachydios sports a pair of long, highly developed forelimbs that it uses as its primary means of defense. Using its long tongue, Brachydios coats its powerful "fists" and protrusive horn in a volatile substance secreted from its salivary glands. This "slime mold" gives the aforementioned parts a distinct luminous green glow. Brachydios has two fingers on each hand, each ending with a long curved claw, though they are positioned against the forearms and aren't used during combat. Brachydios is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. By slamming the ground or indeed its prey with its fists or horn, Brachydios can deposit a puddle of the slime mold, which, once detached from the monster's body, quickly undergoes a powerful chemical reaction and violently explodes. The substance itself is also sticky; if a hunter is struck directly by one of Brachydios' fist or horn attacks, it will adhere to the hunter's body, and eventually explode. Fortunately, it can be removed by rolling or using a Deodorant. Notably, Brachydios is also capable of leaping far distances using its powerful hind legs and is much more agile than other Brute Wyverns. When enraged, Brachydios's fists, horn, and various ridges along is body glow a bright yellow and orange. When in this state, the puddles of slime mold explode faster, and with increased power. |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Punch Attacks |Habitats = Deserted Island Tundra Volcano Underground Volcano |Monster Size = 1902.213 cm 1369.593 cm |Monster Relations = Unknown }} Game Appearances In-Game Description }} Notes *When the Hunter is struck by Brachydios' punch, a new status effect indicated by green slime is inflicted. This status can be cured by rolling on the ground three times, just as with Fireblight (however, unlike fireblight this status effect can't be cured by rolling in water). If not cured immediately, the slime will then turn from green to yellow to red before exploding and dealing damage. It may also be ignited prematurely if the Hunter takes a direct attack from Brachydios, or being hit by another fire element type of enemy attack. (possibly triggered by players bombs as well?) *Brachydios preys on Rhenoplos, Popo and Aptonoth in the Volcano, Tundra and Deserted Island respectively to recover stamina. *Brachydios is powerful enough to kill an Agnaktor, as seen in it's ecology video. *Both arms and Brachydios' horn can be broken, and its tail can be severed. However, this does not affect its ability to leave puddles of slime on the ground. *Breaking the arms however, causes the slime to dissipate from them quicker. *Brachydios will eventually fail to leave behind puddles of slime mold following its attacks. This can be seen reflected on its body by the lack of slime on its arms. It can, however, reactivate this slime mold by licking its arms. *When it is tired it is less likely to follow an attack by licking his arms and will usually only lick one arm at a time. *Even when the slime mold on Brachydios' arms appear gone, it can still inflict slimeblight on hunters, though its punches won't leave slime on the ground or, when enraged, cause explosions. *There is a chance of a shiny appearing after a puddle of slime explodes. *If using a water weapon (which works best, any weapon may possibly have this effect) attacking his arms causes the slime to dissipate faster (washing it off) its possible to gain a shiny by completely washing off an arm (there are three stages on the arms, full slime, partial slime and no slime) *When enraged its slime attacks will have an explosive property and it will start doing AOE attacks that have a huge radius. Just like with other big monster AOE attacks some of these can be avoided by watching the patterns on the ground. *If its slime wears off of an arm while enraged it won't cause explosions when it attacks, however its horn moves and the other arm (if it is still 'slimed') will still cause explosions. *Entering rage mode will make the green coloration turn a hue of yellowish green. It will also have more slime on more places on it's body, mostly two streaks of slime on it's upper back. *When enraged and it jumps and sticks its horn in the ground, doing a forward 'thrust' it will cause a wave of explosions that moves forward, which goes, basically, across the entire current area. It also has a very wide hit box, so be sure to move far enough away. *If its horn is broken it takes a little bit longer (very small) for it to do the forward explosion giving the player more time to attack or move out of the way, and creates less area explosions during the horn plant AOE attack. Also, it seems as if it uses these moves less often. *Even when it's arms are broken it can still have slime on them, but they will run out of slime faster than normal. *When the slime puddles explode, they may hurt Brachydios, doing very low damage. However, if another monster is in the area the slime can do normal explosive damage to it. *Brachydios returns in Monster Hunter 4. **Brachydios now creates a large puddle of slime with its horn attack. Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Analysis Source: BradyGames Guide Gallery Want to see more? Check out 'Brachydios Photo Gallery'' Image:SCREENSHOT.jpg Image:MH3G-Bracchidios 2.png Image:Bracchidios Art.png Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Brachydios Videos'' Category:Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern